The Unfortunate Day of Uzumaki Naruto
by Cake Lover 1412
Summary: The day when he had bad luck..he met Itachi..been hurt by Sakura...read it and please submit review
1. No Ramen!

**All the characters in this story does not belong to me. It belongs to Masahi Kishimoto...**

**I hope you enjoy it and please submit review...o**

"Ha! Today is going to be my lucky day." He opened the fridge and wanted took a cup of Ramen. Talking to himself, "Ha! I, Uzumaki Naruto, will eat five cups of Ramen this breakfast…hm…hm…"

Suddenly, "Ha?.. where are all my cup Ramen? There's not a single left? What am I going to eat this breakfast? Ichiraku Ramen hasn't open his shop yet…" Thinking…thinking…and thinking… what he is going to eat this breakfast? Thought himself…

He think he has an idea. He changed his pants and wear his head protector signify Konoha. He went out of his apartment and forgot to lock his room.

Walking at the street he waved his hand at a girl with short hair and a pair of white eyes and said, "Hey, Hinata. You're early today." Hinata looked at Naruto with a shy face as always and replied, "Uh…urm…urm..Naruto-kun..you're early"

"?..Why are you looking down? And…where are you going? I'm going to Sakura's house"said Naruto. Hinata said "I 'm just walking"

"Uh? Hinata you didn't answer my question. Why are you always look down when you're talking to me? Hm…"said Naruto curious.

"It's nothing…Naruto-kun," replied Hinata. She started to walk away from Naruto.

"Huh? She's such a weird girl. But yet she is also has good manners," thought himself.

Naruto walked until he reached Sakura's house. Knock! Knock! Knock! He knocked Sakura's house door. "Who is it?" He heard a girl voice inside.

"Hey! Hey! Sakura! It's me, Naruto."

The door opened and appeared a beautiful girl with a pink hair and said, "Huh! Naruto, what do you want? I don't have time to play games."

"Oh! Oh! Sakura..can I eat breakfast at your house? I don't have any food at my apartment or my Ramen. I don't know where all my food had gone."

"Huh" said Sakura with a sad face. "I thought it was Sasuke." "I couldn't imagine if he is in front of my door….hm…hm"smiled Sakura.

Then, she continued, "Naruto, don't you remember yesterday?"

"Huh? I don't remember. Tell me."

"You invited all our friends to your house and you served us with your food…remember?"said Sakura.

"Uh?" Naruto try to remind himself what happened yesterday. And he remembered it.

"_Hey, Shino, Hinata, Kiba come to my house for a party in the evening..OK" said Naruto. Shino said, "Hmm..OK..I will..You two want to go, right?" "If you serve us some food, I'll go, and a dog food for Akamaru. What about you, Hinata?"said Kiba. Akamaru barked happily. "Urm…urm..I'll go"said Hinata._

_Then Naruto walked towards Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. "Hey, you three come to my house...for you Chouji...I'll serve you good food." Chouji smiled._

_After that he went to tell it to another team. "Huh..this will take forever..I have many friends."said Naruto._

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu"_

_Many Naruto appeared, the original Naruto announce to them, "Naruto version, invite all the friends we know…oh…don't forget to invite Kakashi sensei and Iruka sensei."_

_In the evening, everyone came. "Ha! Come inside!"said Naruto inviting them into his house._

_Everyone had a great time, even the bad mood, Ino. Naruto served all his cup ramen, some watermelon and refreshments. He accidentally gave all his food to his guests._

_At night, everyone left. Nobody left a bit of food._

"Uh! I remember it now…so can I eat at your house?"said Naruto begging.

"No!" before she could close the door, her mom appeared and said, "Oh!Hi Naruto.I heard what you said. Come on in. Sakura don't be so rude to your friend"

Her mom served him with Ramen. "Thanks, Sakura's mom. You read my mind."

After that Sakura's mom left.

Sakura said to herself loudly, "What did I do to deserve this? See his face at breakfast time. My breakfast is ruin!"

"Huh! Sakura, can I sit beside you?"

"NARUTOOOOO!" said Sakura with an angry voice. She raise her hand and hit Naruto's head.

"Ouch, why did you do that? It hurts"said Naruto rubbing his head. "For ruining my breakfast" replied Sakura.

After eating breakfast, he went outside Sakura's house. Sakura asked, "Naruto, where're you going?" "Huh, I want to practice with Kakashi sensei."replied Naruto.


	2. Kakashisensei

"Humph..Go ahead. I don't want people to see you and me, anyway," said Sakura.

"Alright, Sakura-chan,"

Naruto run to the street heading to the practice field and expecting his teacher to be there. But instead he saw Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata and Shino practicing.

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen Kakashi-sensei? I want him to teach me some jutsus…"

Kiba replied pointing his finger at the weird looking tree, "he's over there, reading his books". Shino continued, "But, he said he doesn't want anyone to disturb."

"I don't care about that." He ran towards Kakashi and shout, "Hey, Kakashi-senseeeii! Teach me some new jutsu. I'm bored." "Huh," Kakashi said in the weird way like he just wake up from a sleep. "What are you doing here? I'm busy!OH, and don't forget come here at night because you have a dangerous missions."

Naruto asked, "I'm bored now. Why don't we do the mission, now!" And he continued, "Who else do the mission? Ha? Me and Sakura? Hehehehe…"

He once had a daydream about it and remind it again…

"_Naruto! Help me, Kakashi-sensei is fainting and the only one that I count on is you!" shouted Sakura. She's in a danger. There're a group of ninjas going to attack her. This is a chance for Naruto. He did his jutsu, **Chidori** (actually it's Kakashi's jutsu. He always wanted Kakashi to teach him that. Instead he just daydreaming about it) _

_And all the ninjas died. Sakura said with a happy voice, glad to be safe, "Ohh…Naruto, you're my hero…you're better than that useless Sasuke" _**(no offences to all Sasuke lover)**

"_Huhuhuhu..Sakura, I'll always protecting you…don't worry," smiled Naruto with a goofy face. He always wanted to bring Sasuke's name down._

Kakashi interrupt Naruto's daydream, "Naruto? Why are you smiling like that? You look stupid….like always. Is that your face when you're losing"

"Grrrrrr…this is not my losing face. I'm going to make this face when I'm saving Sakura for this evening mission."

Kakashi put his book down and said "Hermmm…about your questions…the client want to do it at night. You're going to do the mission with….

"Sakura…."

Naruto smiled, "Sakura!"

Kakashi continued, "and…

"Sasuke"

"Hah! Why Sasuke with us?"said Naruto. He doesn't want Sasuke has all the chance. "Well, he's your teammate and your best friend"

"Huh, who cares about him,"said Naruto, "but I'm still going to do that face, safe Sakura and most importantly bring Sasuke's name down. The mission is at night probably because the ninjas attack the client only at night.." After Naruto talked he walked away.

Kakashi said to himself after Naruto left, "Huh? Who was talking about attacking ninjas. Our mission is to take care an owl while the client is going out."

"Should I tell him?"

"No, I think not, he'll soon find out". He picked his book and continue reading it. "Hmmmm…what happen next? Oh, this interesting!"

While Naruto walking in the street, he puts his right hand in his pocket. He feels something inside and he took it out. "Huh?What's this?"It's a coupun written **Ichiraku Ramen free Ramen coupon,ends this Wednesday**."I forgot about the coupon!It ends today.Aaaarrgghh!" Naruto ran quickly to therestaurant and doesn't realise that the coupon slipped from his hand.

He reached there exact time before the free ends. "Hi...errrr..I have a free coupon" The owner said,"you come just in time...let me see"

"Uhhh...I have it somewhere in my pocket."Naruto dip his hand into his pocket and going to took it. Instead he found out that...


	3. Ramen Coupon

….the coupon was gone.

"Aaarrggghhh! Where is it?"shouted panic Naruto.Almost all the customers heard him.There're two people sitting near him talking about him.Both of them wore a hat that nearly cover their faces.Maybe they're talking about Naruto's stupidity of shouting because only for a coupon...or maybe they're planning to take Naruto away!

One of them carried a big blade wrapped by a cloth and had almost blue skin. He is..

**Hoshigaki Kisame...**

Oh!And what's this?Another guy was in front of him. He is..

**Uciha Itachi...**

What were they doing in the village?Causing a trouble?They had caused enough trouble before.

Kisame started to stand up and Itachi stopped him."What?" "Wait,Kisame."said Itachi."There's too many people here.If they see us,one of them might escape and tell the ANBU.We kidnapped him until he walks alone."

* * *

He opened his shirt and head protector.But there still nowhere to found.The only left on his body is his pants.**(Obviously, why would** **someone open all his clothes in front of all people in a restaurant)**The owner said,"Sorry Naruto.You have to show me the coupon if you want a free ramen."Naruto was very disappointed. 

"What!Please!I'm your number 1# customer...Please give me for free..!"

"No can do, Naruto...It won't be fair for the others."

"Huh?"

He saw Chouji eating a big bowl of Ramen."Chouji...can I borrow some money?"Chouji replied looking at no shirt Naruto,"Oh, sorry Naruto. I got this Ramen for free by using the coupon that you dropped. I was thinking to give you back but I felt hungry..that's why.."

"Ohhhhhh...You bastard! That's mine!"shouted Naruto.Chouji said,"Gosh Naruto...don't be too harsh..""I need that Ramen, now!"

Naruto walked towards Chouji and snatched the Ramen from him."Hm!Now I'm eating your Ramen,Chouji""Take it, Naruto..I don't need that Ramen anyway"Naruto felt curious and said,"Huh?You never gave out food to someone...that's weird...huh,who cares..at least I got to eat it.."

Naruto looked at the bowl and felt very shocked.."Aaaarrrghhh!You finished all of them!"

"That's why I said I don't need it anymore."

Naruto walked away and put on his shirt and his head protector.He went out with an empty stomache.

"Itachi, let's go.The boy is out",said Kisame. Itachi said nothing. Both of them stand up and went outside.

* * *

While he was walking,Naruto mumbled."Huh, no ramen!"

He turned left to the forest.He decided to practise jutsus in the forest and Itachi and Kisame followed him. Before entering the forest, he walked past Jiraiya."Naruto..where are you going?"Naruto replied,"In the forest..practise some jutsus.."

Jiraiya saw Kisame and Itachi on the tree and he acted like he didn't see them.

"Itachi, isn't that the legendary Sannin..Jiraiya",asked Kisame.Itachi replied,"Indeed it is..we have to be more careful."

Naruto entered to the forest...


	4. ANBUs attack

Naruto practice jutsus and he forgot about eating. Itachi and Kisame quickly entered the forest and they found him. While Naruto practising, he was interrupted by two members of Akatsuki. Itachi said, "Naruto, come with us."

Without turning his head, Naruto said,"Huh? Wait, I'm practising. And what do you mean "**us**"?You're alone right, Jiraiya?" He thought it was Jiraiya who was talking with him because he saw him before he entered the forest. So maybe Jiraiya followed him.

He turned his head and he shouted,"Aaaaarrgghh...

* * *

Jiraiya was in front of the Ramen shop...thinking. The Ramen owner said to him,"Do you need anything, Jiraiya-sama?"

"No thanks"

He thought to himself..._Maybe I should go fight them alone in the forest. But, if I'm too busy fighting one of them will escape and bring Naruto also. I should tell Hokage-sama and bring some of the ANBU squad with me...Yes.._

Jiraiya quickly went to the third Hokage's office. Kakashi's also there. Before he could say anything, Sarutobi said,"Is it true that Itachi and his partner trying to kidnap Naruto?"

"Huh? Sarutobi-sensei, how did you know?"

Sarutobi answered,"Kakashi told me...As I said Kakashi, I'll send some ANBUs to the forest."

Kakashi said,"Very well, Hokage-sama."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi with an angry eyes. He's jealous of him. Jiraiya always jealous with Kakashi because he got stay more often with Naruto. He wants Naruto all himself.

* * *

At the forest, Naruto was in danger. Kisame said,"Now we have himand there's no interruption. Maybe we should cut his legs so that he won't escape."

Itachi said calmly,"No, Kisame.If you cut his legs he won't be use to use anymore."

Kisame lower his blade. Naruto panic and shouted,"You guys, get away for me! I'm dangerous...you should be afraidof me."

Itachi laughed,"Little boy, of course you're dangerous. That's why we want you. But for now, you're useless under the care of Konoha"

Before they could take Naruto away, the ANBU squad came. Jiraiya and Kakashi were also with them. One of the ANBUsaid,"Itachi ! You're on of the dangerous wanted criminal and a missing-nin!"

Itachi said,"No need to introduce me to myself. I already know."

"Let's go, Kisame."

Itachi and Kisame vanished. Naruto was very scared and Kakashi calmed him. Again, Jiraiya felt jealous. Kakashi said to Naruto,"Naruto, don't forget about the mission this evening."

"OK, Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

At the middle of the forest, Kisame started to speak,"Itachi, why didn't we fight them. You don't afraid of them, right?"

Itachi said,"No,Kisame. I'm not afraid. The more longer we stay there, they'll know about us.

Kisame did nothing but stay silent.


	5. Late Kakashi

**Sorry I update this chapter late...I'm too busy with homework...projects..oohhhh...you know what I'm talking about...**

Naruto waited at the place where they usually met. Then Sasuke. They waited and waited...But Sakura and Sensei still didn't come. Until Naruto found out there's a girl with a pink hair running..towards them. It was Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late...I have to help my mother with the houseworks..."said Sakura catching her breath. But she continued with a full of spirits, "OK...let's start our mission!"

Naruto said,"Hi!Sakura-chan...sensei is not here yet..."

Sasuke said nothing..

"What do you mean he's not here? I'm totally late but he's more later than me!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto waited for two hours and still no sign of sensei. After that he came and Naruto and Sakura shouted,"You're late!"

"Ermm...sorry you guys...I was late because I have to do my hair and while I was walking here, a cute woman stop me and..."

"Spit it out Kakashi-sensei... why is a cutewoman has something to do with you're late,"said Naruto.

"and...I danced with her for 1 hour..."continued Kakashi.

"You're liar!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura shouted, "Why did you take 1 hour to dance with a woman because it doesn't nmake sense...and your hair doesn't make any different, it still the same.."

"Ha!Ha!Ha! Sakura...don't get angry with me...besides, the client said we have to start the mission five minutes from now...hehehehehe.."

"So we waited this long just for nothing,"shouted Sakura to her teacher."If I knew about it, I should getting good evening sleep two hours ago."

"Ohhhhh...Sakura..your scolding time is over...the client needs us.." smiled Kakashi.


End file.
